Drabblishness
by Racelett
Summary: Some Drabbles, some longer stories. Some with lovers, some with friends, some with enemies. Some funny, Some sad. In the end, some thoughts of a hopeless one piece fan. (MalexMale, FemxFem, MalexFem. Rated M, because of... well let's see.)
1. Consequences

"Why?"

"Do you really expect an answer?"

The single candle in the room burned silently while twitching because of the light breeze that came through an open window.

It made little shadows dance on the mans face who was sitting on his bed.

"I... I just don't get it. I mean, come on. Telling me that this whole thing is just one of your shit jokes would be more believable than it being true."

"Well, that isn't much of an answer to MY question."

Kidd held his forehead in his palm while trying to grasp what had been said to him seconds ago. That was just hilarious! Which captain, normal in his mind, would ask another captain such a question?

Especially if these two captains were two of the famous Supernova, ruthless pirates, the fear of humanity all around the four oceans and the Grand Line?

These and similar thoughts went through Captain Kidds mind, as he looked again at the other Captain.

Law, the infamous Surgeon of Death, in whose room on the submarine he had ended after some drinks in a shabby bar on the Archipelago. Hell, he didn't even knew, why he followed that twisted doctor to his ship, let alone in his room. The last few hours had been unreal.

Law approaching him.

Entangle him in a discussion.

Ending up in a bar to move on with the latter.

Joining him in walking back to their ships.

Going with Law to his ship instead of his own.

Why was it again? The Captain had a hard time remembering, why it came that far. All the while Law sat silently on his bed, fixing the red haired man with his gray, intensive eyes.

After some more minutes in silence, the doctors patience came eventually to an end.

"Let's forget about this." he sighed and made an attempt to stand up from his bed.

"NO!" the shout came as abrupt as the pair of hands, that were now resting on his shoulders.

"I... I mean no. Let me just... you know, you giving such a question, that's well – damn fucked up, but... uhm... man, can't even find the right words!" Kidd growled in annoyance.

Law chuckled. "Well in my eyes it's simple as that: You say no, you leave. Or say yes, and we can finally go on."

The teeth of the bigger man clenched. "It's not that easy. Unlike a certain someone in here, I've got morals. And who knows what shit you try to pull during the thing you suggested. Ya might as well chop my head of or else."

Regardless of the arms, which were still pushing him down a bit, Law stood up and made a step towards his rival captain. "Morals, huh? You know, you're being really funny here. Gotta show me these morals of yours sometime."

"Ts. Showing'em right now. By not just taking you, like you proposed."

Law made another little step, now having his nose almost touching the others chin. "I don't see the problem with any morals here. We have a bit of fun together, based on mutual interest, and it's good." His hands wandered to the broad shoulders of the bigger captain. "And now don't tell me, that you have a problem with sex..." a smirk appeared on his face and his lips drew closer to Kidds Ear. "... Eustass-ya~..."

This was the word, which let Kidd remember, why he followed that Captain on his ship. This voice, filled with pure sex. The slim body with that fuckable ass he liked to look at when he got the chance. It came back to his alcoholized mind in one go, together with his secret desires he had about Trafalgar Law.

Hell yes, he wanted it. But not like this. He wanted... more.

Still, his body expressed his desires. He embraced the smaller man, one arm around his slim hip, while the other tangled its finger into the soft black hair.

"Your body is really honest, Eustass-ya."

'Eustass-ya' kept on holding Law in his arms. His hands wandered up and down this small body, caressing it.

"My moral is not to sleep around like some stray dog." Kidd was surprised that he could voice his concern that direct. Where had that come from?

Law nuzzled into the chest of the others man, now embracing him back. "That's why you really need to listen. I never said 'just for today'."

Kidds eyes grew wide. "What?"

Law sighed, but smiled. "Hey, I'm not good with that whole romantic thing either. Just get it, okay?"

Kidd took the others chin in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Then tell me. Ya know I'm not good with it either."

"I'll better show you."

With this words, he kissed the bigger captain.

Some hours later, the candle was almost burned down. The soft light was shining on the two naked, entangled bodies on the bed, kissing each other. Kidds hand wandered slowly down to Laws ass, grabbing it firmly, despite the fact, that he had been in it some while ago.

"Still not enough?" Law chuckled while kissing the others temple.

"More like 'still can't get it.'"

"And that would be what?"

Kidd pulled the other on top of him. "You being mine now."

Law grinned and let his hip grind softly on its counterpart. "I hope you understand the consequences, Eustass-ya."

Kidd smirked, joining the doctors little game. "Consequences? Gotta tell me about'em. Or better – show me these so called 'consequences."

Laws grin grew wider by the second and he started, now more ruthlessly, grinding the others awakening erection. Soft moans escaped him. "Hm~... Eustass..-ya~..."

Said let his hips buck up to meet the others movements, hands kneading his ass.

"Somehow I like these consequences."

**Yeah, so that's it. My first english drabble. Keep the mistakes and at a good opportunity, kick them at my head.**

**Nurrhurr.**

**No really. If you find mistakes, let me know.**

**Sank yu~**


	2. Iron Pipe

"You sure are happy, aren't you?"

Koala stood beside the officer and helped him into his coat.

"'Happy' can't even describe my feelings right now. Feels like my stomach is gonna burst off."

The officer grinned like a mad man, looking into the mirror. "Just hoping, he recognizes me... has been some years after all."

Koala chuckled and patted his back. "Aw, come on. You're brothers after all, I guess he will recognize you before he has even seen you. Brothers, after all, share that kind of bond."

The man nodded and turned around to look the substitute in her eyes. "Man, what should I even say to him, when I see him first? I mean... I'm getting slightly nervous here, you know!" he tried to explain while laughing awkwardly.

"You'll find the right words, when time comes. But now" she gave him his iron pipe "it's time to kick asses first. After all, you don't want Ace's legacy to get snatched away before your very own eyes, do you?" She grinned while looking at him.

The man played with the Iron pipe in his fingers like it was a simple bamboo stick. "Yeah, right. Time to give'em hell."

He went to the door, opening it, but Koala had a last concern.

"Ah, and... please come back alive, Sabo."

Sabo grinned.

"Sure as hell I will, Darling."

.

.*.

.*.*.

.*.

.

**Yeah. I kinda like the 'SaboKoala'-Ship. **

**Feel free to comment. **

**Aaaaaaaaand cookies. Cookies are a writers life essence.**


	3. End of a Century

**_READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!_  
So well, I read in a MIND-BLOWING theory about the One Piece and the Void Century in the Internet... and because I'm believing strongly in this theory, here's a drabble bout it.**

**Sorry, I'm a dumbass and lost the link to this theory. Just type in "theory, joyboy, one piece, pluton, poseidon" into google. Hope you find it.**

* * *

The whole building was shaking like it was being a victim to an earthquake.  
"JONAY! MAGDEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I pushed though the heavy doors at the end of the corridor, but I couldn't even see the smallest hair of my son and daughter in the next room. "JONAAAAAAAY! MAGDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"  
"Queen Poseidon!" Behind me, the guards came rushing into the room. "My Queen, we have to get you out from here! King Joy Boy insists on that!"  
"Not without my children!" Before they could reach out to me and grab me I floated away right at the next door. Where were my children?!  
"QUEEN POSEIDOOoooo…!" I could hear the guards screaming after me but I ignored it. I would never in my entire life leave this place without my children!  
The walls next to me started to crumble from the guns and bombs that were shooting at the palace. They vibrated and moaned in pain.  
'Please, can anyone hear me out there?!' my inner voice shouted out to the sea. But all I could hear were screams and dying voices. Tears started to blur my vision.  
Why?  
Why us?  
What had we done, that we deserved to die?  
Finally, in an old sleeping chamber that hadn't been used since ages I could hear a small whimper.  
"JONAY?! MAGDEL!" In a dark corner, my son was sitting, holding his little sister in his arms, who sobbed uncontrollably. "My babies!" I floated towards them and as they saw me, they both jumped up and ran into my arms.  
"MAMA!" it came from them and as I finally had them laying in my arms, I couldn't stop my tears further and let them roll down my face.  
But our small time together was soon interrupted, as the ceiling of the chamber started to tremble dangerously. "Come, come! I'll bring you out if here!"  
"Mama, where is Papa?!" Magdel asked with tears staining her beautiful pale face. Holding them both in my arms I rushed down the stairs to a hidden exit. "Papa will come right after us," I tried to comfort my little daughter. Jonay said nothing; he just buried his dark skinned face in my neck as if he didn't want to see anything anymore.  
Again I could feel hate spreading inside me, hate against these people, against all the friends that had betrayed us, and hate towards myself, that I was unable to do anything at all, even with all the power I always thought I would hold.

As we were finally outside I could see how the palace; no the whole ISLAND started to sink down in itself. I tried not to look at it too long. Instead I busied myself with preparing the small submarine with everything necessary I brought with me.  
"Mommy, Mommy, why do we have to go? Are you coming with us?" Magdel asked, and again tears stained here dress which was by now soaked up with them.  
I tried not to cry with her. I seriously_ tried._ "Mama can't go with you, but I promise you and Jonay, that I will follow with Papa, okay?" I gave my both children a last hug and pushed them through the door of the submarine. I had programmed it on a certain curse, which would bring my little babies safe and far, far away from here.  
Jonay looked back at me, his eyes became wide and as I closed the door I could hear him saying:  
"You're lying."

* * *

I couldn't feel my arms anymore. How long was I hanging now on that cross? My ears rang and my vision was clouded. The pain was gone far away somewhere. I knew that it still existed, but my mind was too tired to even register it anymore.  
The only thing I could hear was the voice of the King Don Quichotte.  
"THIS IS AN EXAMPLE TO ALL FISH- AND MERMEN WHO THINK THEY CAN OPPOSE THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! THIS SCUM WANTED TO BLAST A WHOLE INTO THE RED LINE AND BRING OUR BELOVED WORLD INTO CHAOS! ONLY SOMEONE WHO HIDES COWARDLY IN THE WATER CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING RIDICOULOUS LIKE THAT!"  
He went on and on and on…  
I could feel my strength leaving me…  
"… NO FISH- OR MERMAN SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO WALK FREELY ON LAND ANYMORE! FOR THE SAVETY OF THE WORLD!"  
The applause faded slowly in my ears. Everything went black.

The world, as I knew it, had ended.  
The Era of my kindgdom was gone.

And I even couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

**So well... I just had to write this. And I wrote in while I MOTHERFUCKIN CRIED.**  
_I think I can't sleep again in peace knowing about this theory._


End file.
